


wear that dress you like

by ShadowedMelody (ShadowedMaiden)



Category: GOT7
Genre: Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oppa Kink, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Sex, Smut, blame Sky, other than the fact that I take no responsibility, what else should I even say here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 09:13:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11145408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowedMaiden/pseuds/ShadowedMelody
Summary: Jackson wants to surprise Mark, so he goes to Jinyoung for help the first time he gets all dressed up. Jinyoung helps him pick out a pretty, gauzy dress with a flared skirt that shows off his thighs and covers his shoulders with pretty lace, and braids his long wig with ribbons, and Jackson’s so excited and nervous when he sees himself in the mirror that Jinyoung has to spend almost twenty minutes calming him down before he can leave him alone.~~~Jackson just wants to look good for Mark, and Mark can't keep his hands to himself.





	wear that dress you like

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DaebakForDays](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaebakForDays/gifts).



> This entire thing is Sky's fault. Blame him. I was talking about headcanons and he asked for more Markson... and I ended up with 4k. Here you go, hun, I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Also, this is only very roughly edited and not at my usual standards, so I apologize in advance, but I hope it's entertaining enough anyway!
> 
> (P.S. I offer no apologies for all the Selena Gomez references in the title and summary. That's all that's been stuck in my head for the whole 4k.)

Jackson wants to surprise Mark, so he goes to Jinyoung for help the first time he gets all dressed up. Jinyoung helps him pick out a pretty, gauzy dress with a flared skirt that shows off his thighs and covers his shoulders with pretty lace, and braids his long wig with ribbons, and Jackson’s so excited and nervous when he sees himself in the mirror that Jinyoung has to spend almost twenty minutes calming him down before he can leave him alone.

By the time Mark gets back, Jackson is wound up again, twisting his braids between his fingers and smoothing the wrinkles out of his skirt over and over. He's too nervous to even answer when Mark calls for him, sitting frozen on Mark's bed and holding his breath until Mark finds him, and he can't even look at Mark at first, just staring at the lacey tops of his thigh-highs as Mark inhales sharply. 

It's not until Mark says his name, soft and almost hesitant, that he looks up and sees the awed expression on Mark's face, his eyes wide and focused.

"Jackson? Did you dress up for me?"

Nodding shyly, Jackson smooths his hands over the lace on his knees, and Mark's gaze tracks the motion as he licks his lips.

"Fuck."

Jackson sits frozen, heart pounding, as Mark approaches, gaze falling back to his lap, and the stroke of Mark's fingertips along his cheek startles a whimper out of him.

"You look so pretty, baby." Mark catches on Jackson's chin, lifting it and making him look at him. "Do you know how good you look?"

Jackson's heart is racing in his chest, making his throat thick, and he shrugs, catching his lip between his teeth.

Tugging his lip free, Mark crouches down in front of Jackson so they're level, holding his gaze. "You look so damn good, Jackson. So beautiful for me."

Jackson whines, and Mark kisses him to quiet it. Some of Jackson's lip gloss clings to his lips when he pulls away, and it shines in the light. His eyes are dark.

"God, you don't have any idea how amazing you look, do you?"

Heart pounding, Jackson shrugs again, and Mark sinks to his knees fully in front of him, taking in all of him.

Mark's hands start at Jackson's ankles, tracing over the straps of his low heels, and then follow the path of his stockings up his muscular calves. When he reaches Jackson's knees, he squeezes them gently and pulls them apart, and Jackson inhales harshly. His touch lingers at the top edge of Jackson's stockings, playing with the lace, and then he finally gives into the clear temptation and wraps his hands around the bare skin of Jackson's thighs. 

Even spread fully, his fingers barely cover the thick swell of them, and Mark exhales slowly. "Fuck, Jackson. Your legs look so pretty."

Jackson bites his lip. "They're too big. It was hard to find stockings."

Mark shakes his head, and squeezes the muscle. "Not too big. Never." His fingers trail back to the stockings. "The lace looks so good on you."

Flushing, Jackson ducks his head, and Mark slides his palms up further until his fingertips are teasing at the edge of Jackson's skirt. "Jesus christ, you look so good, baby boy."

Jackson's sigh turns into a choked gasp when Mark drags his hands higher, taking the skirt with him, and they both freeze when the fabric rides up enough to reveal underneath.

Small, lacy panties do a terrible job of containing Jackson under the the skirt, and Mark sucks in another breath, fingers edging just shy of the ribboned hem.

Jackson swallows, twisting his fingers into his skirt. "Jinyoung picked them out. Do... do you like them?"

Mark's eyes are nearly black when he looks up, and his expression is soft with awe. "You're so beautiful, Jackson. Such a pretty baby."

There's no hiding Jackson's reaction to the words behind the flimsy lace, and Mark’s eyes darken, smiling and leaning closer.

He kisses his way from the edge of Jackson's stockings to just shy of his panties, covering every inch of exposed skin, before repeating on the other side, and Jackson is a shaking mess before his lips even brush the fabric, bucking up and crying out when Mark kisses his bulge.

Mark looks up at him with a half smile, gaze so warm that it almost burns Jackson, and Jackson almost looks away, overwhelmed.

“You look so perfect,  _ Jia Er _ .” Jackson exhales shakily at the sound of his Chinese name, his lips parting. “Your cock looks so pretty in all that lace…” Mark’s fingers trace over the outline of it through the fabric, and Jackson keens. “Would you let me taste it?”

Jackson's hips rock forward at the question alone, and he nods so quickly that his wig smacks against his chest. “Please,  _ gege _ .”

Huffing a laugh under his breath, Mark reaches up to catch one of the braids, and Jackson watches his face as he runs his fingers over the twisted strands, tracking the way Mark's smile softens with amazement.

“So pretty.”

Mark’s awed smile doesn't fade as he slides his hands along the lace on Jackson's shoulders and down the filmy fabric of the bodice, and Jackson arches into the touch, eyes fluttering closed. 

“This dress looks so good on you.” Jackson bites his lip as Mark's hands drift lower, playing with the bunched fabric of Jackson's skirt. “ _ Wo xiang _ . I like it.”

“Yeah?” Jackson breathes the word, lungs tight.

“So much.” Mark's hands drift to his hips, catching on the elastic of the panties. “I like these too. Like how they look on your cock.”

Whining with a hissed exhale, Jackson bucks into Mark's touch as he cups him, rubbing, and the friction of the lace has Jackson gasping out a moan. Mark palms him slowly, bending to kiss his thigh where the top of his stocking rests.

By the time Mark’s mouth reaches his panties again, Jackson’s erection is straining at the thin lace, flushed tip peeking out and leaking against the fabric.

“ _ Jia Er, kanzhe wo.  _ Look at me, baby.”

Forcing his eyes open, Jackson looks down, and the sight of Mark kneeling between his thigh-highs and stroking his lacy panties beneath the frill of his skirt has him groaning aloud, hips jolting forward. Mark meets his thrust with a kiss, and Jackson almost sobs, lifting a fist to his face and biting it to muffle himself.

“Don't.” Mark grabs Jackson's wrist and pulls it away. “I want to hear you.”

Mark leaves the panties on Jackson as he frees his cock, letting them cling to his balls and ass, and the lace rubs against the tender skin, sending fizzles of electric sensitivity prickling through his veins. 

Jackson groans as Mark runs his fingers along the length of his cock, tracing him slowly like he’s memorizing the feel, and Mark looks up at him with a smile. "That's right, baby."

The first brush of Mark's lips against his tip has Jackson rocking up against his mouth, whining in his throat, and Mark presses one hand against his hips, holding him still over the top of his skirt, and Jackson whimpers again at the textured press of the crumpled fabric. He tries to keep watching, heart thudding against his ribs as Mark licks at the streaks of precome on his skin, but his eyes close anyway, a cry punching out of him when Mark finally wraps his lips around him, sucking lightly. Mark sinks down slowly, his fingers catching on the lace at Jackson's hips and tugging gently, and Jackson gasps, eyes flying open again when Mark lets it go with a little snap. The message in Mark's gaze is clear and Jackson nods in obedience, digging his fingers into his palms in an effort to keep himself focused enough to watch.

The frilly hem of Jackson's skirt catches on Mark's face as Mark takes him deeper, and Jackson feels a low throb of heat in his stomach as Mark's eyelids flutter at the brush of fabric, hips rolling off the mattress with a choked yell when Mark sucks hard, closing his throat around his length.

There's a wet smack when Mark pulls off of him, and his lips are almost as shiny as Jackson's lip gloss when he smiles, stroking his fingers over Jackson's skirt. "You taste good. Look so pretty for me."

His voice rasps, and Jackson shivers, nodding. "Only for you, oppa."

The word slips out, unplanned, and Jackson freezes, hands clenching on the frill between his fingers. Mark freezes too, hands stilling on his thighs, and he lifts his head slowly to look at Jackson. "What was that?"

Nervous, Jackson shakes his head, and Mark pulls himself higher so he's almost level with Jackson’s face again. "Baby... Tell me what you called me."

"O-oppa..."

Sucking in a short breath, Mark’s pupils flare dark, and Jackson's lungs catch, heart stuttering and lips part pliantly when Mark catches his chin and leans closer. "Yeah? Is that what you want? You want oppa to take care of you?"

Pulse racing, Jackson nods, and Mark catches him with a kiss, nipping at his bottom lip gently and making Jackson whimper and tangle his hands in Mark's hoodie, clinging to him. Mark pulls away with a trail of gentle kisses over Jackson's cheeks and forehead, travelling down his jaw, and Jackson can't help twitching when Mark sucks a light mark under his ear, the fabric of his dress falling over his cock and making him groan at the drag.

Mark's hand slips lower, sneaking under the fallen gauze and wrapping around Jackson's length, stroking slowly as Jackson's tip catches against his skirt, leaving streaks of precome on the fabric as Jackson gasps and shivers. 

Dropping his head, Jackson buries his face in Mark's shoulder, and Mark strokes his other hand over the lace on his shoulders.

"How's that? Do you feel good, Princess?" Jackson jolts into Mark's hard, his mouth parting on a drawn out moan, and Mark's fingers curl against his back, clutching him closer. "Yeah? You like that? Princess?"

Jackson turns his head, mouthing desperately along Mark's neck, searching for his lips. "Oppa... oppa, please?"

Mark meets him, catching his kisses and cupping his cheek as Jackson rocks up into his grip, whimpering in his throat. "What? What do you want oppa to do, Princess?"

Jackson whines again, loud and needy, and his fingers pluck at Mark's hoodie restlessly. "Want oppa. Please."

"Like this?" Mark squeezes Jackson's length, and Jackson shakes his head, lips curving in a pout.

"No... oppa, please..."

Mark lets go of his cock and trails his fingers lower, pressing another kiss to Jackson's lips as his fingers skirt over his lace-covered balls and creep back further. Jackson's mouth falls open, whining breathlessly when Mark finds the tight ring of muscle hidden by his panties and strokes it gently.

"Like this?"

Jackson nods desperately, a shiver running through him as he clings to Mark, and Mark kisses him again, then again, exhaling unsteadily.

"Just my fingers?" Jackson shakes his head again, and Mark kisses his way along Jackson's blushed cheeks until he reaches his ear, tucking loose strands of hair behind it. His whisper rasps against Jackson's skin. "Do you want oppa to fuck you under your pretty skirt, Princess?"

Jackson's eyes roll back as he moans brokenly, his muscles tensing and heat rushing low as he shudders.

"Is that a yes?" Mark kisses Jackson's ear and Jackson gasps. "All you have to do it ask, Princess. Your wish is my command."

Jackson's lungs are so tight, he can barely breathe, and his mouth opens on a breathless gasp. "Please… please fuck me, oppa."

Mark nips at Jackson's earlobe. "Such dirty language for such a Pretty Princess." He kisses the nipped spot. "I'm proud of you."

Shuddering again, Jackson’s legs tighten instinctively around Mark's waist, and Mark leans back to look at him, gaze soft. "You're so good for me,  _ Jia Er. Zhende hen hao _ ."

He catches Jackson's whine softly, stroking his cheek, then pulls away, climbing to his feet. Jackson's eyes widen, a choked noise of protest catching in his throat, and Mark steps forward again smoothing the wrinkles in his forehead. "No, no. S'okay, baby. I'm just getting lube and shit."

Catching his lip between his teeth and stomach plummeting with sudden anxiety, Jackson starts to stand. "I'll get it, oppa! I meant to get it before but I forgot and--"

Mark puts a finger against his lip, cutting him off, and smiles, brushing strands of his wig off his face. "Nuh-uh. A princess as pretty as you doesn't need to do anything. Just sit there and look pretty while oppa gets everything, 'kay?"

Jackson blinks up at him, still hesitant, and Mark grins, stroking a finger along his jaw. "See, there you go. Already perfect." His finger trails lower, tracing along the lace collar of Jackson's dress. "You're so fucking pretty, Princess."

Jackson's cheeks heat, and he ducks his head, hiding a smile.

He smooths his skirts as he waits for Mark, spreading them over his throbbing erection and watching the way it makes the filmy fabric tent. Mark's looking too when Jackson lifts his head, eyes dark, and he meets Jackson's gaze slowly. 

"You're so fucking pretty, Princess. So eager for oppa to take care of you, aren't you?"

Jackson nods wordlessly, watching Mark with something close to desperation as he approaches.

Mark's kiss starts hard, coaxing his way into Jackson's mouth and making him whine when he nips at his tongue, but then it softens, easing off into gentle brushes of lips. He rests his forehead against Jackson's for a moment as they both catch their breath, and Jackson's heart pounds as he feels the warm brush of Mark's exhales against his smeared lip gloss.

Mark slides his hands along Jackson’s thighs as he pulls back, catching on the lace of his stockings. "Can oppa take your shoes off, Princess, or do you want to leave them on?"

Jackson shakes his head, and extends one leg. "Off is okay."

Nodding, Mark kneels to remove the heels, freeing Jackson's ankles from the straps almost reverently and kissing each ankle when he's done. He strokes his hands up Jackson's stockings when he finishes and rubs his thighs. "Okay, slide back on the bed, Princess."

Jackson crawls up onto the mattress, tucking his knees under himself and smoothing his skirt over his thighs as Mark kicks off his jeans and boxers and settles down against the headboard. 

Gaze fixing on his hard length, Jackson swallows, licking his lips, and Mark holds out a hand for him. 

"You see what you've done to me, Princess?" Jackson takes his hand, looking up at Mark's small smile. "That's how pretty you are, baby."

Jackson's heart thumps loudly in his ears as he follows Mark's coaxing to kneel in Mark's lap, straddling his thighs. Steadying him at his waist, Mark’s hands stroke over the waistband of his dress, then slide down over his hips, making the flared skirt sway. "You look so pretty like this, Jia Er." His hands slide lower, squeezing Jackson's thighs, and Jackson whines. "I wanna see you looking so good for me. Can you ride oppa's cock so he can watch you, Princess?"

Jackson chokes on a moan, hands gripping at Mark's shoulders as he nods, and Mark turns to place a kiss against the swell of his bicep. "Good baby. Hold onto me tight while I get you ready, okay?"

Mark's fingers are gentle as he slips under the edge of Jackson's panties and brushes over his tender muscles, and Jackson clings to him, burying his face in Mark's neck and gasping at every electric brush of gauze and lace against his skin as Mark rubs gentle circles. He moans and bites back sobs when Mark presses inside and works him open, taking him slowly through one, two, and three fingers until Jackson is a shaking, whimpering mess.

He's spilling broken pleas and begging for Mark to fill him up when Mark finally slides his fingers out, kissing Jackson's lace-covered shoulder when he whimpers at the empty feeling.

"Okay, Princess. You've been so good. Can’t believe how wet and open you are for me..." Jackson turns his face into Mark's shoulder and gasps, shaking as Mark traces along the edge of his panties. "Do you want oppa to fill up your pretty hole now?"

"Yes, oppa.” Jackson’s voice breaks. “Please."

"Can I take off your pretty panties so it's easier?" Mark slides them off at Jackson's nod, and sets them carefully to the side. "They looked so good on you, Princess. Thank you for wearing them."

Flushing, Jackson nods again, and follows Mark's coaxing as he urges him upright, helping him settle over his lap.

The hem of his skirt tickles his thighs as he kneels, his stockings brushing against Mark's legs where he straddles him and his braids swinging against the soft fabric of his bodice, and his lip gloss is still tacky against his lips, his eyelids heavy with makeup. It’s almost too much sensation, and Jackson feels pretty--feels so pretty and proud as Mark runs his gaze over him, mouth slack and eyes soft with wonder and dark with arousal. Mark's dick twitches between his legs, and Jackson bites his lip, the fluttering in his stomach so frantic that he's trembling with it.

"You look so beautiful, Jia Er. Such a perfect princess." Jackson's eyelids flutter, hips twitching between Mark's hands. "Are you ready for me, baby?"

Whining, Jackson rolls his hips down in answer, trying to get closer to Mark and find him already, and Mark huffs a breathless laugh, kissing him lightly before taking over.

The first breach steals Jackson's breath, his head falling forward as his hands tighten on Mark's shoulders, and he keens as he sinks down, Mark's hands gripping his hips under his dress and helping him move. The stretch is easy, slick and loosened already, but each inch burns with intoxicating heat, and he sobs as he swallows Mark greedily, legs trembling with the effort of going slow. 

Mark is breathing in short gasps by the time Jackson is finally seated, the fabric of his skirt pooling over both their laps, and he catches Jackson's chin, pulling him into a kiss, and smoothing his hair off his face, freeing the strands caught in his beading sweat.

"So good, Princess. So hot and wet for me. Feels so good." Jackson keens, wrapping his arms around Mark's neck as Mark kisses him again. "How do you feel, Princess, are you okay?"

"So full..." Jackson rocks his hips slightly, testing, and bites his lip as Mark sucks in a breath. "Feels good, oppa."

Mark's fingers tighten on his chin, tugging him into another kiss and freeing his lip to bite it himself. "Wanna see you ride me then, Princess. Oppa wants to see how pretty you are."

Nodding, Jackson loosens his hold on Mark's neck enough to pull back, letting Mark can watch him as he slowly lifts himself. He whines as he feels Mark slipping out of him, and Mark drags his hands over Jackson's body, stroking him through the bodice and skirts. 

"So pretty, baby. You're so beautiful."

Jackson cries out as he drops back down, Mark's words burning more than the hot stretch, and he shudders, hands clenching on Mark’s shoulders.

Mark slides his hands over Jackson's thighs, spreading his fingers wide around them. "Love seeing your legs and muscles covered in all this lace, Princess. You look so good."

Choking on a sob, Jackson rolls his hips, trying to take Mark deeper, and Mark kisses his collarbone, right at the edge of his lacy collar.

"Love seeing you all dressed up and pretty for me. Love getting to see you like this."

Jackson rocks down again, and his head falls forward with a sharp cry when Mark's cock drags along his prostate, sending sparks of white-hot heat flaring through his veins. There's a wet patch spreading on the front of his skirt where it brushes over his leaking length

On the next drop, Mark thrusts up to meet him, finding that place again, and Jackson cries out, clinging to him and shaking. "Mark-oppa, please... Need more..."

"Fuck." Sliding his hands up Jackson's legs, Mark slips under the bottom of his dress, squeezing the tender flesh at the top of his thighs, and Jackson chokes on a gasp, clenching around Mark as his hips jolt. "S’okay. I've got you, Princess. Whatever you want, baby."

The grip of his hand almost pushes Jackson over the edge immediately, his head falling back as Mark strokes him faster and faster in time with Jackson's rocking hips. Each slap of skin and rocking thrust is paired with a choked cry, Jackson's voice going hoarse with them, and Mark's groans are interspersed with broken cusses and mumbled praises.

"Shit. So good, Jackson. So perfect, Princess.” He twists his hand around Jackson’s length, moaning as Jackson tightens around him. “Fu--so beautiful, Jia Er. So--fuckin--so proud that you're mine."

"You-yours, oppa. Only for y-you--" 

Jackson's legs are shaking, clenching and trembling as tries to pull Mark deeper, to feel him closer, and the heat building in his gut is white hot, his head spinning dizzily as Mark’s fist quickens, each hard thrust sending sharp bursts of electricity through his veins. His keening groans are loud and broken--rasping against his throat--and Mark swallows them, catching his lips and pressing desperate words into his skin. 

"’Mine. My Jackson. My Jia Er. My Baby Boy. My Pretty, Pretty Princess."

It’s too much, too hot, too intoxicating--filling him up in every way--and Jackson’s muscles shudder as everything tightens and explodes, a shout of Mark’s name breaking in his throat as he collapses forward, wrapping himself around Mark's neck as his skirt drags wet and sticky against his skin.

"Fuck, Princess. You look so pretty when you cum for me, baby."

Mark's words are a groan, awed and breathless, and Jackson can feel him throb inside him, hard and insistent against his oversensitive skin. Shaking, he lifts himself slowly, rocking back down even as he gasps at the friction, and Mark groans aloud. 

"Jesus Christ. You're so good for me, Princess."

The drag against his prostate has Jackson choking on a sob, muscles clenching and jolting, and he rolls his hips, whining loudly into Mark's neck as Mark throbs again and cusses under his breath, pushing up to meet him and filling him deeper. Overstimulation makes him burn and shake as tears squeeze from the corners of his eyes, each thrust almost overwhelming and dizzyingly addictive, and Mark kisses his neck and shoulders again and again. 

"So good. So good, Jia Er. Oppa's so close. Come on, Princess, let me see you. Make me come, baby."

Fighting his way upright, clinging to Mark's shoulders to keep from collapsing, Jackson forces his eyes open--looks at Mark as Mark reaches for his cheek and runs his fingertips over Jackson's tears and smeared makeup and messy wig. 

"So beautiful, Jia Er. So perfect. Such a pretty princess for me."

With a gasped sob, Jackson tightens around Mark, grinding down, and Mark chokes out Jackson’s name as he comes, pulsing hot and hard inside him and pulling him into a messy, desperate kiss, wrapping his arms around Jackson's waist to hold him close. Softer kisses litter Jackson's cheeks and nose and forehead as Mark slips out of him gently, and Jackson whimpers brokenly at the sting of friction and the emptiness, wiping fresh tears into the shoulder of Mark's hoodie.

Mark holds him for a long moment, letting Jackson's muffled sobs quiet and his trembling ease, stroking the back of his head softly until he’s able to breathe again and the pang of emptiness and sensitivity has faded to a dull ache. 

"You okay, baby?” 

Nodding against his neck, Jackson nuzzles closer, and Mark turns his head to kiss the corner of his mouth softly. 

“You wanna get cleaned up now?”

With a groan, Jackson slumps down, curling up against Mark’s chest and pressing his face into his neck. “‘M tired, oppa.”

“That’s okay, Princess.” Helping Jackson slide down fully, Mark soothes his whimper with a gentle hand on his back as Jackson settles onto the mattress. “I’ll take care of you, you don’t have to do a thing.”

Curled against the pillows, Jackson lets Mark wipe him down under his skirt, cleaning him off carefully and soothing his whimpers of discomfort as he brushes against his oversensitive skin with soft kisses and apologies. He bites back a protest when Mark starts to remove the cum-stained dress, coaxing it over his arms and Mark grins at him, catching the pout. 

“It’s okay, baby. You’re still beautiful in a t-shirt.”

Flushing, Jackson drops his gaze, overwhelmed by the warmth in Mark’s smile. “Can I keep the stockings?”

“Of course, Princess. Anything you want.”

When Jackson is finally clean and changed into his softest t-shirt, wig carefully packed away and makeup wiped off, Mark crawls into bed next to him, bracing himself on his elbow to look down at him. Shy under the scrutiny, Jackson drapes an arm over his face, trying to hide from Mark’s focus, and Mark moves it aside, shaking his head. 

“Don’t hide from me, baby boy.” Tracing his fingers along Jackson’s jaw, he tilts his head, smiling. “You’re still so pretty, Jackson. My pretty baby.”

Huffing, Jackson rolls, hiding his face in Mark’s chest and pushing at his shoulder. “Shut up, Mark.”

Mark laughs, pulling Jackson closer and wrapping around him. “Shut up, Mark?”

Nuzzling his face into Mark’s hoodie, Jackson breathes in his scent, warm and soothing. “... Shut up, Oppa.”

Mark hums happily, pressing a kiss into Jackson’s hair. “Okay, Princess.” His palm runs calming paths along Jackson’s spine. “Get some rest now, ‘kay? Maybe later we can look at more dresses for you.”

“Really?” Jackson’s heart flutters, and Mark kisses the top of his head again.

“If you want, baby. I think we might have ruined the other one.”

Jackson nods, heart racing, and nuzzles his way deeper into Mark’s arms, rubbing his nose against his chest. His heart feels too full and too warm, and he can’t help smiling into Mark’s hoodie.

He wonders what Mark would think about lingerie.

**Author's Note:**

> Whelp. Thank you for sticking with me though that mess. This is what happens when people ask me to talk about smut while it's super slow at work. I cannot be help accountable. Again, please see Sky with any complaints or protests, and I hope someone somewhere gets some enjoyment out of this! <3


End file.
